


A long drive home

by ValeReads



Series: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Horny Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma is a Tease, M/M, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou - Freeform, Power Bottom Kozume Kenma, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on a Car, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/pseuds/ValeReads
Summary: The drive back home seems endless and Kenma has no patience left in him, he needs his Kuro now.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055639
Comments: 6
Kudos: 293
Collections: Finito., read stories





	A long drive home

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kuroken day!!! Enjoy this spicy oneshot of them!!🔥🔥
> 
> I'm working with the amazing artist [Jo!!](https://twitter.com/tiny_marsmallow) So, please go check out her drawing about this fic!!

The faint noises of the city were slowly fading away, leaving them with the soft sound of the engine and the high pitched beep every time Kenma presses a button, Kuroo has no idea what game he is playing but judging by the bright spark in his golden eyes, he knows he is winning. 

  
  


That was very surprising to him because Kenma is a complete lightweight, he can’t focus after two and a half drinks and tonight he had almost four. Kuroo had to take him before that happened because Kenma and Akaashi are a dangerous combo when drinking, worse than him and Bokuto he would dare to say.

  
  


Less and less cars were passing by, a signal that they were almost home. Well, also because it was kinda late, the sky is dark with only the moonlight to light up their way back. 

  
  


“I can’t believe they are getting married.” He hears Kenma speak softly from the copilot seat.

  
  


“Me neither. When Bo told me, I thought he was gonna ask him after a couple of months, not two days after buying the ring.”

  
  


“Yeah, I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me.”

  
  


“He made me promise not to! I was literally in pain every time I thought about it and not being able to mention it with my boyfriend.”

  
  


“Sure,” Kenma hums. “Well, it was a nice surprise.”

  
  


He maintains his attention on the road, but he couldn't help stare at Kenma from once in a while, the “while” being every fifteen seconds. His rosy dusted cheeks product from the alcohol, his lips still being that desirable red color after drinking Akaashi’s homemade sangria, and his long and messy hair down are very alluring.

  
  


“It really was. Very fun too.”

  
  


Kenma nods in agreement, his eyebrows furrowing as Kuroo assumes that he lost the level. The alcohol must finally have gotten to his head. 

  
  


“Ugh, I’m so horny.”

  
  


Kuroo almost loses control of the steering wheel, his body almost jumping forward with the sudden movement. Yeah, definitely the alcohol got to his head. “Sorry.”

  
  


“Why are you looking at me as if I was saying that just because I’m a bit drunk?”

  
  


“Because you are so straightforward when you are drunk.” 

  
  


“I’m always straightforward,” Kenma rolls down his window entirely, his face is gently being hit by the light summer breeze. “And I’m not drunk drunk.”

  
  


Kuroo just smirks at him before gripping the steering wheel tightly, his left hand drumming on top of it waiting for the red light to pass.

  
  


“It’s not the alcohol, it’s you.” 

  
  
  


“Hmm?”

  
  
  


He turns to look at Kenma just to see an annoyed expression on his face. “What makes me horny. It is you, not the alcohol.”

  
  
  


Kuroo blinks a few times before bursting into pure laughter, the sound echoing on the car and Kenma joining after with small giggles. “You, my love, are at least 55% drunk and we both know that I will not work my magic hands on you in that state.”

  
  


“Come on! 39% you are just being overdramatic.” 

  
  


Kuroo stares at his boyfriend again. It is a rather tempting offer he is not going to lie, and Kenma is always so persuasive. Well, fuck it. “Okay, okay we are almost home, just be patient until we get there.”

  
  


He hears the window slowly going up until it is completely closed. “You are so easy, Kuro.” 

  
  


Kenma’s hand reaches over his right knee, resting there until he squeezes as he waits for the green light. He runs his hand up to his thigh, caressing his leg through the fabric. And of course it could be just an innocent touch full of love, but for fuck’s sake! He knows Kenma, his touch is only hornyness.

  
  


He drums his fingers on the steering wheel trying to ignore Kenma’s hand wandering over his leg. But his boyfriend is insisting, his fingers dig into his thigh, going up until he palms his crotch. A long sigh escapes through his lips, but he quickly brushes Kenma’s hand off when he hears a car honking behind them.

  
  


“Ten more minutes, just keep your hands to yourself for ten minutes and then you can touch me all you want, baby.”

  
  


Kenma doesn’t hide his disappointment, huffing after pouting a little, but not putting his hands on him. Kuroo starts to go faster because damn Kenma... Now he is getting a little excited. 

  
  


His dick twitches inside his pants due to the soft moan that is heard from his right making him turn his head so fast that he could feel some bones cracking. Okay, he is more than just a little excited.

  
  


Kenma’s hand is inside of his pants stroking his evident erection, his eyes are closed and his mouth slightly open as his other hand works under his hoodie. “A- Aah!” Another sultry moan leaves Kenma’s lips.

  
  


“You are so fucking unfair, kitten.”

  
  


“You are the one who said to keep my hands to myself,” Kenma’s smile is teasing and his eyes are a mix between mischievousness and neediness. “K- Kuro, a-ah! Fuck, Kuro!”

  
  


Before he gets too distracted by Kenma thrusting into his hand as he rolls his hips searching for more pleasure, Kuroo focuses on the road, his eyes looking for a secluded place to pull over.

  
  


“Touch me please, t- touch me.” Kenma pants and Kuroo just drive faster to pull the car to an empty spot on the side of the road. Not too many cars were passing by so it was perfect since no one was around.

  
  


Kuroo’s right hand goes directly to his thigh and even if the touch is light and not directly, he can feel Kenma exhaling in relief. His hand travels to Kenma’s crotch and with just one movement of his fingers, Kenma pulls out his own hand to let Kuroo take care of him.

  
  


“Such a needy little thing,” Kenma spreads his legs a little wider and Kuroo's hand goes inside his pants to wrap it around his cock, squeezing him maybe a bit too hard. 

  
  


He tries to move to attack Kenma’s lips but he is pushed back into his seat. The fight against the seat belt seems to last forever, but he is finally able to free himself after unbuckling it. He leans in to melt against his boyfriend's lips, his tongue tasting his bottom lip asking for entrance that is immediately granted when Kenma moans.

  
  


They keep kissing until they are forced to breathe, his tongue runs over the corner of Kenma's lips, his teeth gently biting his skin, his hands keep stroking his cock but at a much slower pace as the other plays with his hair.

  
  


"Oh- y-yeah, Kuro, like that.” Kenma tilts his head back rolling his hips forward.

  
  


Kenma unbuckles his seat belt to move much freely. “Fuck, take them off." 

  
  


His boyfriend pulls down his pants and underwear with fast hands, his arousal standing proudly and leaking at the tip. Their lips join again in seconds. Kuroo bumps his head a few times on the roof but he doesn't care much since Kenma is biting his lip playfully to then move to his neck decorating his skin with lovely new love bites.

Kuroo pulled away when the position started to hurt his back, choosing to rest against his seat after reclining it. He palms his lap twice. "Climb up, baby."

  
  


There is definitely not enough room for this, but they are already too deep in each other's arms, they can't stop now. Kenma straddles his hip and when Kuroo moves for them to be more comfortable, his head is once again slammed against the roof. Kenma giggles on top of him.

  
  


"You are just too big."

  
  


"That's what I have been told." He doesn't have time to smirk, Kenma is already taking his face between his hands to kiss him hungrily. 

  
  


Kenma's hands go down to his shoulders while his own hands travel from Kenma's waist to his ass, grabbing strongly at his buttocks. Kuroo spreads his knees wider to give Kenma more room, Kenma understands right away. His boyfriend's hands are palming his member teasingly until he starts grinding against it to feel more of that sweet friction. 

  
  


It doesn't take long before both start rolling their hips in perfect synch

  
  


His hands are working on his belt, not quick enough because he feels them being slammed by Kenma’s tiny hands desperately trying to get rid of the belt to go inside his pants. Maybe his boyfriend was too lost in the lust or maybe he lied about the 39% drunkenness because he is not able to get rid of the belt yet.

  
  


“Seriously?”

  
  


“It’s too dark! And there’s not enough space, if you could just move a little it would be easier.” 

  
  


“I had it, just let me do it,” Kuroo moves his hips forward, making Kenma moan in the process when his erected member brushed against his thigh. Their fingers messily try to work against the evil clothing accessory together.

  
  


“Finally!” His mind screams when his pants are unzipped to being pulled down to his knees. 

  
  


Kenma palms him over his underwear and the small indirect touch is enough to make him roll his hips faster, pressing himself against his hand. He grabs Kenma by his hair with one hand pulling him for a messy kiss. 

  
  


His boxers disappear not too long after and Kenma licks his lips at the sight of his cock.

  
  


In the second his boyfriend’s hand comes in contact with his member, a happy and long sigh leaves his lips. There was no lube, so the texture of his palm felt rough around him. Kenma notices, making him slow down his strokes and focus his attention at his tip only.

  
  


He stares at how Kenma’s chest rises and falls on top of him, his focus mode on as he tries to pleasure him. “What a pretty sight.” The words slips from his lips leaving a wide smile when as soon they disappear. 

  
  


Kenma smiles before leaning in to kiss his neck, he tilts his head to give him more space enjoying how Kenma sucks on his neck as his fingers move around his cock. He runs his thumb over the tip of his cock collecting the pre-come and sliding it along all his shaft, playing with his balls at the end.

  
  


“Y- Yes, Kenma.”

  
  


Kuroo reaches Kenma’s face to tuck the hair behind his ear that’s on his forehead, but his boyfriend catches his hand before he can do so, caressing his fingers before bringing them closer to his mouth. 

  
  


His pink tongue gives small kitten licks to both of his fingers before pushing them into his mouth.

  
  


“Hmm,” Kenma moans around his fingers obscenely, taking them greedily further into his mouth.

  
  


He swirls his tongue around them, bobbing his head as he tries to reach deeper, sliding further into his throat. “Look at you, kitten. Enjoying my fingers this much? Hmm?”

  
  


Kenma nods his head as he keeps sucking them, his other hand losing speed around his cock. Spit begins to come out the corner of his mouth, Kuroo just wipes it with his thumb. “M- more, more, Kuro.” 

  
  


“Fuck.” He pulls his fingers from his mouth to rest them against his hole, teasing at the entrance with circular motions but not inserting them. "You want them?"

  
  


Kenma nods vigorously. “Yes!” He rolls his hips in response when he pushes the first finger slowly into him. 

  
  


He thrusts his index finger in and out over and over, every time going deeper and faster until Kenma starts bouncing on it. 

  
  


Kuroo takes both of his cocks in his other hand, rubbing them together and groaning at the feeling of their shafts against the other. “I- I’m ready, put another.”

  
  


“Are you sure?”

  
  


“Yes, yes please. Want you.”

  
  
  


Kuroo stops the movements of his hands and Kenma immediately whines at the empty feeling. “Okay, look in the glove compartment.”

  
  


Kenma stretches out half of his body trying to reach it, his hand rummaging until he takes a small bottle. "Kuro… Why do you have lube in here?"

  
  


"Because last time we had to use spit and I thought it would be a good idea to keep lube here too."

  
  
  


“...”

  
  


"Kuro, we almost got caught... why would you even think of doing this again."

  
  


"You are literally sitting on my lap grinding your gorgeous ass against my crotch and waiting for my fingers to open you up, so you clearly did think about this. Now say thank you, Kuro."

  
  


"Fuck me, Kuro."

  
  


"Huh, that works too."

  
  


In a fast movement, he opens the lube bottle coating his fingers generously with the liquid. He rubs his fingers together before introducing them on his hole. His two fingers stretch Kenma properly, spreading his walls apart when he scissors them and thrusts into his boyfriend until Kenma tenses around them, grinding down against the fingers to feel them deeper.

  
  


"Fuck yeah," Kenma pants, closing his eyes as he loses himself in the pleasure.

  
  


He wraps his hands around Kenma’s cock to stroke him slowly as he withdraws his fingers from his greedy hole only to insert them again a couple of seconds later. Kuroo can barely hold back his own groans at how tightly Kenma’s ass feels around his fingers.

  
  


His small boyfriend moans and whimpers, trying his best to keep his sounds to himself, he even bites Kuroo’s shoulder, his chest resting on top of him. “There is no one around, let me hear you, kitten. Tell me how good it feels.”

  
  


Kenma squirms on top of him, breathy moans escape from his parted lips sending shivers directly to Kuroo’s body. “S- So good, it feels so good, Kuro, p- please give me more.”

  
  


His hips rock against his hand, begging him to slip another finger into him. His member is aching too much to deny Kenma. He adds his third finger and then begins erratically thrusting them inside of Kenma as his other hand caresses the soft skin of his waist.

  
  


Kenma hums contentedly, his hands grip at his shoulders even tighter as he feels the fingers inside of him curling right at his sweet spot. “Oh, fuck! There, t-there.” He moans out, his voice sounding a little broken.

  
  


"Satisfied with just my fingers, baby? Hmm? You wanna cum like this?" He kisses his jaw, nibbling the smooth skin there, the twisting and scissoring of his fingers never stopping.

  
  


Kenma shakes his head while he bounces against his slick fingers. "N- No.”

  
  


Every time he presses against Kenma’s prostate, his body jumps on top of him grinding his ass on his cock, making him groan with desire. His hand grabs his cheek before spreading them apart. 

  
  


“What do you want then? Want my cock in here?”

  
  


Kenma shudders with just the thought of having his cock buried deep in him. The sweet moans escape from his lips almost involuntarily, his face is pressed into the crook of his neck so he feels the hot air leaving his mouth. “Yes! A-ah, please, Kuro. I want your big cock inside of me, please. Fuck, I wanted so badly.” He pleads into his ear.

  
  


He makes Kenma look at him by grabbing his long hair, tugging it softly. His lips join into a clumsy kiss as he licks the drool from Kenma’s mouth. Their lips are still working against each other as he looks for the condom on his wallet.

  
  


Kenma snatches from his hands way too eager, opening it with his teeth and a playfully smile playing on his lips. With no warning, Kenma wraps it around his erected member giving him a couple of lazy strokes. Kuroo grunts, hiding a louder moan by biting Kenma's shoulder. His boyfriend lifts his hips until he is seated on his cock pushing himself and feeling the tip against his entrance.

  
  


With sweaty hands, Kuroo grabs Kenma by the waist to help him move. Kenma's small hands are pressed against his chest as he slowly lowers himself inch by inch, gasping at the burning sensation.

  
  


"Fuck, fuck, fuck. You are so damn tight." 

  
  


Kenma's lips are slightly open, a satisfied smile takes over his face when he finally feels all his member inside of Kenma. It took all of his self-control to stay still and no thrusting into his boyfriend, waiting for Kenma to feel comfortable instead.

  
  
  


"You look really gorgeous, kitten."

  
  


Kenma laughs softly before pressing a kiss to his lips as he adjusts himself making them both moan in the process. Taking a deep breath, Kenma rolls his hips moaning into his ear. "S- So big."

  
  


His boyfriend puts his hands on his arms for leverage, feelings his muscles tense under his palms, and slowly, Kenma starts moving, raising and lowering himself on his cock, throwing his head back with a soft moan. Kuroo holds his hips down for a few seconds, enjoying how Kenma whines to bounce again on his cock. His hands are encouraging though, helping to lift Kenma’s body, thrusting his hips jerkily as he grabs him with a strong grip. 

  
  


A rather quick rhythm of bouncing on his cock is building up. Kuroo is just as full of lust as Kenma is, so his movements also gain speed, lifting him up and lowering him back down at his own pace. Kenma squeezes his biceps secretly loving how easily Kuroo can manhandle him. 

  
  


“A- ah, Kuro, yeah, yeah, like that.”

  
  


Kuroo knows his hands are gripping Kenma maybe a little too hard and probably bruising his pale skin, but he doesn’t seem to care judging by the way he bites his bottom lip, or how he tilts his head back shutting his eyes close, opening them only to see a watery shade of golden heavy with pleasure.

  
  


“You feel so fucking amazing…” He makes him bounce over and over on top of his cock even faster. 

  
  


The sound of Kenma’s cheeks slapping against his cock echoes throughout the car mix with the voices drunk in pleasure, the windows also getting foggier. Kenma speeds up, clenching around his cock each time it fills him completely. His movements are getting erratic, but still riding his cock like an expert. The beads of sweets were rolling down his face, his head thrown back, exposing his beautiful neck. Kuroo can’t help it.

  
  


“You’re so perfect, kitten,” he murmurs, stroking his long hair to then sucking at his neck.

  
  


He can hear the hitching of Kenma’s breath as he shifts his hips and makes him go down on his cock to look for his prostate. His member starts to hit inside him even deeper and now it was just impossible for Kenma to remain quiet, moaning his lover’s name over and over as he trembles on top of him.

  
  


“That’s it, baby, you are doing so great, a-ah shit.”

  
  


Kuroo pushes deeper and harder into him, gripping Kenma’s hips tightly to start pulling out completely and pushing back at different angles. “Kuro a-ah, Kuro! oh-h shit, Kuro.”

  
  


Kenma gasps as the cock inside of him hitting his prostate repeatedly. The pleasure was too much but he continues to chase his climax by riding Kuroo like there’s no tomorrow.

  
  


“Fu- fuck, Kenma,” he groans softly. 

  
  


Kenma's back arches, his fingers digging in harder at his biceps enjoying how his cock explores his walls. Kuroo doesn’t stop his thrusts even when he sees small tears rolling down Kenma’s face

  
  


Kuroo kept lifting and lowering his boyfriend on his cock when it was clear that Kenma couldn't keep doing it anymore since the pleasure was taking over him. The sensation of Kenma clenching around him creating an impossible tight feeling around him is making him desperate to release.

  
  


“Ngh, a-ah close...” Kenma cries out.

  
  


Quickly, he reaches out to touch Kenma's hard and leaking cock, stroking him a few times as Kenma whimpers, letting him reach towards the release he has been aching for since they step out from Bokuto and Akaashi’s home. 

  
  


“Tetsurou!” Kenma moans out, squeezing his legs tighter and his body tensing when the long-awaited orgasm hits him causing him to shake on top of him.

  
  


With his name leaving Kenma’s sexy lips, Kuroo’s cock twitches, sending a rush through all his body. His boyfriend’s cock releases his thick cum over both of their stomachs as he keeps bouncing on him. 

  
  


Kenma’s chest rises and falls with each heavy breath, his expression is of pure bliss. Kuroo just grabs him harder by the hips as he pounded into him hard and fast. Kenma moans are louder than ever due to overstimulation. 

  
  


“A- almost there, kitten.”

  
  


With one last deep thrust, Kuroo shoots up hot trails of cum into Kenma’s hot entrance emptying himself as he grunts. Kenma falls on his chest and they both melt against each other’s embrace. Kenma’s lips just move to kiss all the skin that he could reach with his face buried on the crook of his neck, moaning as Kuroo gently pulls out of him.

  
  


Kuroo can’t help to stare at Kenma, he loves his messy yet pretty disheveled look after sex. “Hmm my beautiful kitten.”

  
  


His fingers play with the cum on his hand before wiping it on Kenma’s thigh. “Gross.”

  
  


Kuroo fights against a smile as he leaves a trail of kisses on Kenma’s collarbone, neck, jaw, and finally his lips where their tongues dance lazily together. Kuroo pulls him closer by wrapping his arms around him.

  
  


“Love you,” Kenma whispers as his hands are caressing him lovingly. 

  
  


Kuroo is about to answer him that he loves more but he feels a soft knock on the window. 

  
  


Both look at each other with confused expressions before the panic takes over them completely when they look at the police patrol car parked in front of them.

  
  


"Oh shit, oh shit." He literally throws Kenma on the copilot seat along with his jacket so he can cover up the bottom half of his body.

  
  


Kuroo tries to cover his private parts with his boxers that were still hanging from his ankles, but his sweaty hands were against him apparently. Another knock is heard and he has no choice but to cover himself with just his hands. 

  
  


There's no way they will escape from this one again, they push their luck too far. Stupid, sexy and needy Kenma, now they will go to jail because of him or worse… they will have to pay a high fine. 

  
  


Why do they had to have sex in the same spot as last time? Just ten minutes away from home where they could have had all the sex they wanted without being stopped by the police.

  
  


Kenma is completely relaxed next to him and Kuroo immediately sighs in relief knowing that his smart boyfriend must have a plan. All the hope is lost when he sees him write in his checkbook. He refuses to be charged with another crime, so he snatches the checkbook from Kenma’s hands, hearing an offended “hey!” after.

  
  


Kuroo breathes a couple of times trying to think of a way out of this situation as he presses the button to roll down the window, offering the most innocent smile he had ever worn.

  
  


“Sir, can you please-”

  
  


“...”

  
  


Kuroo’s fake smile immediately turns into a sly smirk. “Hey, Sawamura-san.”

  
  


“...”

  
  


“You have to be kidding me. You again?”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAA I love Kuroken so much!! I hope you liked it!!! 
> 
> Please don’t forget to check out the incredible drawing about this fic [HERE](https://twitter.com/tiny_marsmallow) 😍😍😍
> 
> [My Twitter!!](https://twitter.com/ReadsVale)
> 
> Kudos and comments are my fuel💕💕


End file.
